Kamen Rider Amazon: Friendship is Magic
by StrangerDenB4
Summary: When the Cerberus left the Gates of Tartarus, demons attempted to break out. One succeeded, and he's the bad news. A certain wildman of Earth got transported to Equestria, and he must now protect his new friends from this villain. Amazon Rider is Here!
1. Gates of Tartarus

_Honesty  
>Kindness<br>Laughter  
>Generosity<br>Loyalty  
>Magic<em>

_Brought together to form the Elements of Harmony, these artifacts is known to be the most powerful magical objects known to ponydom. Because of it, they have been kept safe in the vaults within Castle Canterlot. Few had dared to steal these gems for many reasons, but past attempts have been thwarted by the royal guards. In one occasion, both Princess Celestia and Luna defended the treasure themselves. Now, attempts of thievery of the Elements have been drastically reduced, nopony dared to do it again. But all is not as it seems..._

**Episode 1: Gates of Tartarus**

The royal guards scattered around the area, for the Cerberus, who was tasked to guard the gates has gone missing. These warrior ponies are on high alert, Pegasi guards hovered nearby to locate the Cerberus in the vicinity, and some kept watch on the gates. Unicorn guards also stood nearby, lest more demons jumped out of the gate to escape their fiery prison. Nopony knew why the Cerberus just walked away from its duty of guarding the gates, but a few minutes after its disappearance, the pathway leading to the exit were filled with many demons. Many on duty guards valiantly defended the gate until reinforcement arrived. Fortunately, despite the severe injuries inflicted upon them, there were no casualties.

One Pegasus scout flew down, he paced to his commanding officer. "Sir! I bring news; the Cerberus is approaching our position. It is accompanied by a civilian mare." said the Pegasus. "Describe her, Major." asked the large equine to the scout, "Sir, she's a yellow coated mare with a pink mane." The commanding officer was a gray earth pony, with a very well built physique. Not to mention bigger than his subordinates. He wore a golden armor, similar to his fellow ponies in arms. His helmet crest was red, instead of the usual blue, signifying his higher rank. However, his helmet were battered due to a demon slashing his face. Now he has a pair of scars of similar length over his left eye. "I see," said the pony colonel, "what is their ETA?" "Sir, judging from the path they have taken, the two are 10 furlongs to our location, they may be here by sundown." The colonel sighed in relief, finally some good news. "Alright, gather a party and escort the mare and the Cerberus back here. Make it quick, these fiends could came back at any moment, and we're running short on battle ready ponies."

"Yes, Sir!" After the Pegasus flew to gather a scouting party, the pony colonel rallied his remaining troops, few they may be, but these brave stallions and mares will not give up that easily. "Alright, troops. I have been informed that the Cerberus has been located, and it is on its way here." The guards perked up, hearing the news had lifted their morale, "But that doesn't mean you should ease up! The scout said that it will arrive at sundown, until then fortify the defenses on the gate! These fiends may have numbers, but so far we held the line! Even though they have dwindled our numbers, yet we held the line! Now until the scouts have returned the Cerberus, we _**will**_ hold the line!" The guards roared with excitement, with a new found spirit, they are now ready for anything. "Now, go! If you see 'em coming, you leave 'em trampling!"

_Sundown, Gates of Tartarus_

"Come on, now, just a little bit further." said the yellow coated Pegasus accompanying the Cerberus. Her pink mane flowing with the wind as she paced the giant beast towards Tartarus, "We should be close to Tartarus right now... I hope nopony would be angry at you." The three heads of Cerberus barked happily, as if to say that she shouldn't worry. Then, she saw four armor clad Pegasi flying towards her, she gulped, fearing that they are angry over the Cerberus's absence, decelerating her flight. "Excuse me, Ma'am," said the leading armored pony, "We are ordered to escort you both to the gates. If you come with us, we'll show you a faster route." The mare was reluctant at first, but noticing that these stallions were royal guards, she agreed, "Oh, alright..."

As they flew towards Tartarus, one of the scouts seemed to notice the mare, "Hey, I know you. You're... Fluttershy, right? Twilight Sparkle's friend?" Fluttershy perked up, surprised that one of the royal guard notice a pony like her. "Oh, um...Yes. I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met..." "Oh, yeah. The name's Leeroy, First Lieutenant. I was there when you and your friends performed on Hearth's Warming Eve on Canterlot. You make a pretty good actress!" said the young colt with glee. She blushed at his admiration, "T-thank you, but I really don't like the spotlight... I prefer a quite life at Ponyville." "I see... Still, that was one heck of a performance, I read that Private Pansy became a diplomat after the event, spreading messages of peace throughout the land... I think Private Pansy was responsible for our alliance with the griffins centuries ago!

"That would be 'griffons', First Lieutenant. Didn't they thought you that they insist to be called that back at the academy?" said the leader, correcting the lieutenant. "Oh, right you are, Sir!" "Need I remind you the situation we're in right now? Don't get distracted." ordered the leader to Spartacus, "Y-yessir." Fluttershy could not help herself asking the severity of the situation, "Um, I know this may not be a good question but... How bad is it, at Tartarus, I mean...If you don't mind me asking." After a few seconds of silence, the leader Pegasus sighed, "Let's just say if we don't make it out this time, there won't be a next time."

When the party finally arrived at the gates, the pinkette was horrified at what she saw. Everywhere were ponies, bandaged all over. Some were on beds, unconscious. "Oh...My..." Before she knew it, they regrouped with the commanding officer, "Colonel Heracles, Sir. The Cerberus has been returned and is now being brought towards the gate." "Good job, Major. Now things may have gotten easier for us. You're all dismissed." With that, the scouts dispersed and returned to their previous posts. Heracles then paid his attention to Fluttershy, "So, you were the one who found the Cerberus?" she nodded to his question, "On behalf of my men, I'm very grateful to you, Fluttershy, for bringing back the Cerberus." She raised her eyebrows, surprised that this giant of a pony knew her, "H-how did you know my name?" she asked him, clearly intimidated by his largeness and burly voice. "Well... my wife, Megara won't stop yapping about this new Pegasus model last year, when I saw you now, I knew that you're the same mare from her magazines."

Fluttershy still remembered her brief modelling career with Photo Finish, it was the most exhausting moment of her life. She never expected that somepony would still remember her after all this time. "Don't worry, Miss." said Heracles, "I know I look scary, but have no fear, I ain't one of those stone faced stallion you see at Canterlot." He gave a big goofy smile, making Fluttershy giggle. "Well, thank you for your hospitality, Colonel Heracles." "Please, call me Herc, my wife had troubles pronouncing my own name, so if I want to make it easier for her, should be fair that I make it easier for others too."

"Oh, okay Colonel Herc." Fluttershy then turned her attention towards the injured troopers, as the wielder of the Element of Kindness, she cannot help herself but to tend for them. "These poor ponies... What could have done this to them?" Herc answered the mare, "It's the denizens of Tartarus, those things have been in there for Celestia knows how long, our orders were to guard the gates no matter what. I do wonder, why did the Cerberus just ran off like that? I thought they were trained better than to do that." Fluttershy, the animal expert she is, answered the colonel, "Well, like all dogs, they need toe be walked. All those sitting mustn't be good for their feet. Or have someone forgotten to feed them?"

Before Herc could say anything, one of the Unicorn guards galloped towards them, "Colonel Heracles! We have a situation!" Fluttershy was startled at the guards sudden yelling, she noticed that this guard was a mare, although the armor made it hard to notice. "At ease, Private. What's the situation?" Before she could answer, a loud roar was heard, it came from the direction of the gate. "Never mind, _**all of you, rally towards the gates! Rear up for battle!**_"

At his command, the remaining guards rallied to the gates, preparing for whatever was coming from the gates. Fluttershy trembled in fear, she knew Tartarus was a prison to hold many evil creatures from wreaking havoc, but knowing that one of them is about to came out of said prison? Terrifying.

"Leeroy! Get your flank over here!" Bellowed Heracles towards the sky. Immediately, the Pegasus scout landed down, and saluted the colonel with his wing, "Sir, First Lieutenant Leeroy Bronkoski reporting for duty!" "Your duty, Lieutenant," Herc then gestured to Fluttershy, "is to escort her back to Ponyville. Get this mare out of here before those fiends get their claws on anypony else!" Leeroy widened his eyes, he expected to help fortifying defenses, not foalsitting a civilian. Nevertheless, he followed orders, "Yes, Sir!" He then gestured the mare to follow him, "Fluttershy, come on! The faster you get away from this place, the safer you will be!" Unfortunately, she was so terrified, she had forgotten that her wings had been locked up, she can't open the when she panicked, "I-I can't!" "Yes, you can Fluttershy. Don't worry, I will protect you no matter what!" "No, I mean I can't open up my wings! I"m sorry, I'm just so scared..." "Then we run to safety, now come on!"

Without a second thought, Leeroy lifted Fluttershy on his back and galloped as fast as he could, he did not noticed how red the mares face was as he did it, but he was too busy trying to keep her safe. Heracles followed behind, he was going to the gates to lead his troops. "Leeroy, you be careful now!" "I will, uncle Herc!" "I thought I told ya to call me Sir when on duty, kiddo!"

As they went past the gates, Fluttershy saw the Cerberus battling a giant rhinoceros-like creature. It stood on its two legs, the beast was almost as big as the three headed dog, and it had fingers. Unlike a normal rhinoceros, this demonic fiend were red, with a blood like texture all over its body. Its eyes were yellow, glowing brightly with a savage fury.

Fluttershy had dealt with scary beasts in her life, she could calm most of them but this... thing was too much. It was too terrifying for her. She prayed that Heracles and his troops to fend the creature off, before she fainted due to fear.

_Another Time, Another Location, Another Dimension_

Deep within a jungle, a village was attacked by a monster, it was a humanoid bat, gray colored and had large wing span, it was strong enough to carry a person up high and dropped him from several hundreds of feet. Whatever this beast was up to, its malicious deeds were about to be brought to a halt. Suddenly, a man in green rags with red highlights appeared, on his left arm was a unique looking metallic bracelet that had a protruding part which looked like a beak. He then proceeded to move his forearms into a diagonal position in front of him, and he yelled out one word:

**AAAAAAAAA-**

**-MAAAAAAAAAAA-**

**-ZOOOOOOOOOOOON!**


	2. Fight or Flight! Amazon Cometh!

**Author's note: I'm using the Super Imaginative Chogokin version of Kamen Rider Amazon and Jungler. Personality from Kamen Rider Spirits. And of course there will be blood and guts, since this is Amazon we're talking about. **

**Previously, on Kamen Rider Amazon...**

_"Sir! I bring news; the Cerberus is approaching our position. It is accompanied by a civilian mare."_

_"Alright, troops. I have been informed that the Cerberus has been located, and it is on its way here."_

_"But that doesn't mean you should ease up! The scout said that it will arrive at sundown, until then fortify the defenses on the gate! These fiends may have numbers, but so far we held the line! Even though they have dwindled our numbers, yet we held the line! Now until the scouts have returned the Cerberus, we will hold the line!"_

_"Now, go! If you see 'em coming, you leave 'em trampling!"_

_"Hey, I know you. You're... Fluttershy, right? Twilight Sparkle's friend?"_

_"Oh, yeah. The name's Leeroy, First Lieutenant. I was there when you and your friends performed on Hearth's Warming Eve on Canterlot. You make a pretty good actress!"_

_"These poor ponies... What could have done this to them?"_

_"Never mind, all of you, rally towards the gates! __**Rear up for battle!**__"_

**Episode 2: Fight or Flight! Amazon Cometh!**

"Second division! Cover the left flank, those lesser fiends are pouring out! Fifth squadron, we got flyers. Bring them down _hard_!"

Chaos reign upon the gates, as the fiends within decided to attempt another breakout, the creatures had been pushed back several times since the first attack, but they felt that they were about to succeed this time.

That is, until they met the Cerberus who had recently returned from wherever he went. The guardian beast ravaged the horde easily, sending them back into the gates. But unfortunately for the Cerberus and ponies guarding the gates, the fiends brought in a 'special' surprise for them; in a form of a bloody bipedal rhinoceros demon.

"Sweet Celestia!" said one of the soldiers, "that thing is as big as my house!" The rhino demon swatted some of the ponies before the Cerberus intervened and duel the demon in a test of strength; pushing each other back with all their might. One of the captains, who was fortunate to avoid the demon's massive arm, commanded the troopers, "C'mon, you lots! The Cerberus ain't gonna win the fight themselves, give 'em some support!" The rest complied, and the pegasi who weren't busy fending of the flyers swatted the rhino demon with their razor sharp wings. The damage inflicted to it enraged the creature, but it was too stubborn to move.

Heracles watched as his soldiers fending off the fiends back. He noticed many of the lesser fiends were falling back, sans for the giant angry bipedal rhino, who was still fighting the Cerberus. "And Meg said that my so-called twelve labors were pushovers..." he chuckled as he did a bit of reminiscing. The colonel suddenly reared himself, then galloped towards the demon. Rumor has it that whenever Colonel Heracles galloped, the very earth shook as each hooves pounded the ground. At that moment, the ponies was about to see how true that rumor was.

"**YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUGH?**" shouted Heracles, as he leaped towards the rhino demon, "**HAVE A TASTE OF THE MIGHT OF HERACLES!**

_Meanwhile, in another dimension..._

"**DAI~SETSUDAN!**"

The wildman roared out his attack as he leaped up high and brought his forearm downwards towards the humanoid bat, leaving a massive cut to the creature's torso. It's red blood spew allover the wildman, as he continued to attack it with his claws. The wildman then kicked down the bat and roared triumphantly. He swung his arms diagonally, making an odd tribal sound as he did his battlecry, "Gii-Gii-Gii~"

However, this wildman looked different, as he was now in his transformed state. His head was more animal like, with big red eyes and an antennae-like appendage protruding from his forehead. His ears morphed into fin-like materials that attached to his head, with fins that bulged to the back of his head. His mouth were filled with sharp teeth, it could bite through any soft parts of his enemies. The rest of his body were like of his rag, green with red details allover, with a bright orange torso plate, Around his neck was a white scarf long enough to reach his back, his spine grew out and protruded fins that covered them up. It was as red as his eyes.

Each of his forelimbs were black, with spiny spikes in one side of his forearms and one in each of his calves. His fingernails were red, as were his toenails. His accessories consists of only two things; his white belt buckle, which had two red jewels between the red handlebar-like object in front, named the Condorer, and a metallic armlet that looked avian since its 'face' looked like some sort of bird. It had red jewels that resembled eyes between its "beak". It was known as the GiGi Armlet.

This humanoid was once a man, named Daisuke Yamamoto. But in this form, he has turned himself into a demon, who swore to protect the innocent from evil in the name of justice. His name was...

"Curse you, Kamen Rider Amazon!" yelled out the bat monster, as he slowly risen up, despite the gaping wound he just received. "You may have defeated many of my comrades, but as long as evil exist, we will _never_ die!"

Amazon growled, and replied in a slow, caveman-like manner, "Grr... Amazon... Not Care! Beastman... Hurt innocents, Hurt... Amazon's friends! Amazon... Not forgive!" The wild Rider charged towards the bat and leaped, he stretched his right leg forwards and did a flying side kick, "**AMAZON KICK!**

_Equastria, Gates of Tartarus, Medical Tent_

"Fluttershy? Hey, Fluttershy, wake up. It's safe now." The mare heard a male voice calling out to her as she slowly regain her consciousness. "Oh... Leeroy? Is it you?" the colt whooped in relief, "Sweet Celestia, you had me worry for a second! Yes, it's me. We managed to fend off the fiends!"

Fluttershy risen up from her bed, and tried to walk. Her legs felt wobbly, but the mare managed to walked outside. The increase of wounded ponies sicken her, violence was never in her soul, but she understood that these soldiers put their life at risk to protect Equestria. "So much pain... I-Is there anything I can do? I know some traditional herbs that might help." As the wielder of the Element of Kindness, her first concern was always  
>others before herself.<p>

Leeroy followed her outside, and looked around the perimeter just to be safe. "Fluttershy, I understand you concern, but it's okay. We got the best field doctors gathered throughout Equestria! The Princess have prepared us well for this sort of task!" said the colt in a cheerful manner, hoping to lighten the mood. "So don't you worry about a thing, these lots are tougher than they look."

Fluttershy nodded, "Oh, okay... wait, what about the Cerberus? What happened to them?" she immediately flew towards the gates, being the last place the guardian canine would be. Leeroy followed her afterwards, "Good grief, that's one fast mare!"

When she arrived, the area surrounding the gates were desolate. Black ashes had rid the grass of its lively green color, the trees around it were without any leaves. And everywhere were bandaged ponies. But her biggest concern as of now was the Cerberus. She worked hard to get the beast to return to Tartarus, and Fluttershy was very worried about it. "Oh please be alright..." Fortunately, her prayers were answered, as the Cerberus was seen in its proper place; it front of the gates, which has been finally closed. The Cerberus had major bruises, its legs and tow of his heads were bandaged. When it saw Fluttershy, it barked happily, and each heads licked the approaching mare. "Thank goodness! Did the mean monsters hurt you bad?" asked Fluttershy. In response, the Cerberus barked triumphantly, as if to say "They're nothing against me!"

Then, Colonel Heracles appeared, nary an injury upon him. "Miss Fluttershy? You're still here? I thought I told the Lieutenant to escort you to safety." said Herc as he glared at the colt, who smiled sheepishly. "Oh, please don't blame Lieutenant Leeroy, Colonel. He DID carried me to safety to the medical tent, and he was there when I woke up!"

"Did he now?" said the colonel, glancing Leeroy with one eyebrow raised. "Um, are you alright yourself, Colonel?" asked Fluttershy, "I noticed that, some of the ponies here were...terribly injured. If it's okay, may I ask how could you look unharmed? If that's alright with you that is..." Hearing this, timid, meek pegasus asking him like that made him laughed, he did so loudly. "Oh, Miss, you flatter me with such questions! Those fiends may have numbers on their side, but I have the strength and experience to beat them down with my own hooves!" "Yeah, Uncle Herc's the toughest stallion in the family, not even my father Argo Nought could beat him in hoof wrestling. And he's been a triathlon athlete for thirty years!" said Leeroy cheerfully, "Well, guess that brother of mine better train more."

Unbeknownst to the ponies, a mysterious humanoid figure watched from afar, it had skin as red as dried blood, it face was the most hideous thing nopony have ever seen. with a bulgy head, making it looked like a crown of flesh, and a pair of white pupil-less eyes. Its mouth had a pair of fangs protruding from his lower jaw. The figure covered itself in rag, disguising itself from others. It then chuckled evilly, as he walked away from the vicinity, "Foolish equines... Your days are now numbered." 

_The Amazon Jungle, Night Time_

Campfire burned within the jungle. Kamen Rider Amazon, who was now in human form, scuttled the fire, making it lit brighter. He was eating his dinner, a dozen fishes and an entire capybara, freshly cooked.

Daisuke Yamamoto, or Amazon, as he preferred his given name, looked upon the heavens, admiring the beautiful night. Had he stayed in the city, the lights will surely dim the starry skies. When he but an infant, he had lost his parents in a plane crash years ago. He was the only survivor. Soon after, he was adopted by an Incan tribe, they were one of the few surviving remnants of the mighty Inca Empire. Since then he became a wild child.

However, his life was changed when the Incas who adopted him were massacred by the Ten Faced Demon Gorgos. He was searching for an artifact, said artifact was the armlet Amazon wore. Amazon tried to fend off the demon, but as a mere mortal, he was easily defeated. The Inca Elder Bago found Amazon gravely injured, and performed a mystical operation using a mixture of Incan science and magic on Amazon to safe his life. Per his instructions, Amazon went to Japan, his homeland, to find a Professor Kōsaka.

The professor was the only one who knew the true nature of the GiGi Armlet, which was in fact a piece of a pair of armlets. The other half was the GaGa Armlet. If joined together, the user will be granted power beyond imagination, and Gorgos was sent under the command of Great Emperor Zero of the Garanda Empire to retrieve both. Unfortunately, Gorgos had already obtained the GaGa Armlet, and after finding out who possessed the other half, he will stop at nothing to get it.

Despite the dangers that lurked, Amazon discovered the bright side of the event; he had found a friend in the professor's nephew, Masahiko Okamura. The boy taught Amazon the ways of the world, not to mention teaching him how to speak coherently. Masahiko helped the wild man overcome his culture shock of the modern world. His sister, Ritsuko, also helped Amazon to socialize among the people.

Alas, tragedy befell upon them when Gorgos discovered the possessor of the GiGi Armlet. Professor Kōsaka lost his life during the attack. Amazon escaped with the Okamura siblings, and along the way, they met Tobei Tachibana. He was the mentor of the first five previous Kamen Riders before Amazon. But the other five were scattered back then, righting wrongs across the world.

Coincidentally, when he met Tachibana, Amazon somehow managed to retrieve a motorcycle that belonged to Gorgos. The bike was manufactured using an unknown form of technology, and it appeared to be semi-sentient. Tachibana asked Amazon to ride the bike, as a Kamen Rider should, but the wild man was reluctant, due to having fear of motorized vehicles. But when Gorgos' goons captured Masahiko and Ritsuko, Amazon rode the bike without hesitation to save the two.

"Such a long time ago... Amazon still wonder... How Masahiko-kun and Ritsuko-chan are doing now." said the man as he slowly fell into slumber. "At least Amazon has you, Jungler." he motioned the buke, the very same one he rode all those years ago, "Jungler never let Amazon be alone." The Jungler responded by blinking its lights, or "eyes", as it was designed as such.

The Jungler's design was extreme, even to bikers' standards. It's entire body was red, it's eyes were green, and there were huge bony fins from each side. The bike almost resembled a skull of a vulture.

"Amazon has friends too; other Kamen Riders before and after me. They are like Amazon's brothers... But Amazon still feels... that something's missing." Before he could ponder even more, Amazon finally fell asleep. Unbeknownst to him and the Jungler, a great ball of light suddenly surround them. After a few seconds, it disappeared, alongside Amazon and his trusty bike. 

_Equestria, Next Wednesday_

It was morning, and Twilight Sparkle had a _very_ lively week. After being told by her future self that something will happen next Tuesday, which was yesterday now, she panicked for a week as she and her friends tried to prevent from any upcoming disaster. Turns out there was nothing to worry about at all. Aside form Fluttershy recounting her story at the Gates of Tartarus, everything went back to normal.

Except now there was a hairless ape and a giant two-wheeled machine inside her library. Her life will soon become more hectic.


	3. Amazon Enters Ponyville!

**Previously, on Kamen Rider Amazon...**

_"Second division! Cover the left flank, those lesser fiends are pouring out! Fifth squadron, we got flyers. Bring them down hard!"_

_"C'mon, you lots! The Cerberus ain't gonna win the fight themselves, give 'em some support!"_

_"You may have defeated many of my comrades, but as long as evil exist, we will never die!"_

_"Grr... Amazon... Not Care! Beastman... Hurt innocents, Hurt... Amazon's friends! Amazon... Not forgive!"_

_"Foolish equines... Your days are now numbered."_

_"Spike... Who is that?"_  
><em>"Don't look at me, Twilight; I don't even know<em>

what_ he is."_

**Episode 3: A Whole New World! Amazon enters Ponyville!**

Wednesday at Ponyville was just another average day for its denizens. Even though the week before this day was a hectic one, they still manage to sustain a peaceful livelihood. However, for a certain purple coated unicorn, this Wednesday was not an average day for her. After spending an entire week trying to prevent some sort of disaster foretold by her future self, Twilight Sparkle had a rough week. Fortunately, despite a rampaging Cerberus and renovating the entire town during that week, said disaster never occurred. Because in the end, her future self was about to tell her not to worry about next Tuesday, which was yesterday. Had she just listened to her future self, Twilight wouldn't have overworked herself trying to prevent a nonexistent disaster. Then again, if she didn't the rampaging Cerberus and the aged parts of Ponyville would've brought an even worse disaster.

"Note to self: Always listen no matter what. Can't believe I did all that and it's my own fault!" said Twilight Sparkle as she rearrange her library books. It was nine in the morning, and this mare was already working hard. "Well, if you didn't do all that, would be have an even bigger disaster! Remember that Cerberus? Man, I wonder who let that oversize dog out?" said Spike, a little purple dragon with a bit of green on him. As Twilight Sparkle's Number One Assistant, he was always helping her. But not today, the young dragon was bedridden thanks to overeating buckets of ice cream. "Aw, crud. Why did I thought it was a good idea to ate all those ice cream..."

"Oh, Spike, it's alright." said Twilight, "It's a good thing I found a spell that would make it easier for you to move without throwing up, I can't believe that flaming ice cream chunk you threw out yesterday! Was that even possible?" "Uh, yeah... I hope the carpets weren't too expensive..."

As Twilight continued her work, she remembered the story Fluttershy told when she returned the Cerberus back to the Gates of Tartarus, "So Spike, still remember what happened when Fluttershy brought the Cerberus back to the gates? What do you think?" asked the mare to her young companion, "I dunno, Twilight; I think a giant demonic rhino walking on two legs fighting the Cerberus would make an awesome story though." "Spike, did you forget all those poor soldiers who defended the gates with their lives? She said that there were so many wounded ponies." Twilight and her friends may have faced great dangers, but demons breaking out of Tartarus may as well be Armageddon to Equestria.

"Aw, you worry too much. I'm sure those soldier have been trained well to handle any situation!" said Spike, arms spread out with excitement, "Why, if any of those fiends appear, I oughta give 'em a fistful of fire! No way I'm letting those things hurt you guys- Ow..." The rumble in his tummy painfully affects the dragon, he rubbed it gently to calm it down, "Oh man, this doesn't feel good at all..." After finishing her library duties, Twilight walked up towards her bed area, checking on Spike. "Thank you, Spike. I'm sure you'll give those things a piece of your mind... Or maybe you could give them a fiery chunk of ice cream instead?" said the mare, teasing the dragon. "Very funny, Twilight."

Suddenly, Twilight felt a slight vibration, coming from downstairs. "Spike, did you felt that?" "The only thing I feel is my stomachache, why did you ask?" Before she could answer, a flash of light, followed by an explosive force shook the treehouse. Panicking, the two ran downstairs to see what happened. When they arrived, the place was a mess. "My books! After all the rearrangement I just did..." "Never mind the books, what is _that_?"

Spike pointed at the epicenter of the explosion, fortunately, no was seen in the vicinity. However, the two discovered something strange; one was a large, two-wheeled... something. The other, was a creature they have never seen before. "Spike... who is that?" "Don't look at me, Twilight; I don't even know _what_ he is!"

* * *

><p><em>A few minutes later...<em>

Amazon felt something pressing on his back, it was wood. Not that of a tree's root, but a wooden floor. And the air smelled fresh, with none of the usual stench of the jungle. For some reason, Amazon's body felt stiff, he was proven right when his joints cracked as he struggled to get up. "Urgh... Amazon feels weird... Where is Amazon?"

Then, his eyes met with another's, but what surprised him was that those eyes belonged to a horned pony; a unicorn. The wildman was baffled at the discovery of a mythological creature who was standing right in front of his eyes. He then noticed a small bipedal reptilian, it looked young through Amazon's eyes. Amazon squatted, and moved his head sideways. The purple coated unicorn then slowly approached him, "Um... Hello? Can you understand me?"

The wildman was taken aback; meeting weird creatures was one thing, but talking animals was something he never expected, "Grah! How could pony talk? Who are you?" Amazon took a defensive stance, hands spread out, with fingers posed like claws. He growled at the two, "C-calm down, we're not going to hurt you. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is Spike. What's yours?" Amazon was confused, first he wasn't in the jungle anymore, now he met a talking unicorn. But her kind words slowly calmed him, "... Amazon. My name... Amazon."

Suddenly, a blue streak flew into the house, causing a slight flow of gale, "Twilight! What happened, I thought I heard an explosion coming from your house and... and... Who the hay is _that?_" said the blue coated, rainbow maned pegasus as she pointed her hoof towards Amazon.

Then, the front door opened revealing more ponies, Amazon observed that each of them were unlike any equines he had encountered on Earth. One pony were orange coated, blond and wore a cowboy hat. Next was a pony who was pink allover. Then, a white unicorn with fabulous looking purple mane. And finally, another pegasus, this one had pink mane and a light yellow coat.

The multicolored ponies confused Amazon even more. Why such odd coloring? How could they be able to talk? And most importantly, where is he?

"**RRRRAAAAH!** Stay back! No come closer!" yelled Amazon as he took a step back, still on his guard. The hatted pony then said, "Whoa there, pardner! We ain't gonna hurt nopony! Just calm down and... what are you, anyway?" then, the blue pegasus spoke, "Yeah, what are you, some kind of... hairless monkey?" she folded her hooves as she floats through the air. "Well, whoever he is, we should throw a party for him! I mean, look at him; he's big, he's strange, and most importantly, a newcomer!" the pink pony proclaimed as she hopped in excitement. "Pinkie Pie, please." said the white unicorn, her voice had an air of grace as she speak, "This... person is obviously frightened, if you throw a party, I'm afraid the poor thing would panic!" The pink maned pegasus took a glance at the so-called hairless monkey, and when he looked at her with a fierce glare, she immediately hid behind one of the ponies.

"Everypony calm down!" said Twilight, "Please, this person is frightened. He doesn't know where he is and he's probably confused." "By the way, sugahcube, where did he come from? Ah never seen anytin' like him before." asked the orange pony, "I don't know, Applejack. One minute I was rearranging the books and the next he just... appeared out of nowhere. Look, I know he's scary, but this is something nopony have ever seen before. We don't know what he's capable of."

Unbeknownst to the six, Spike slowly approached the big hairless monkey. He growled towards the young dragon, but Spike pressed on. "Hey, calm down. We're not gonna hurt you okay? I'm Spike, and those six are my friends." Hearing the word 'friends', Amazon began to remember things; memories of the friendship he has gathered ever since returning to Japan. "Ponies... friends?" asked the wildman. "Um, yeah, don't worry, I know you're scared, but they're the friendliest ponies you will ever met. I promise they won't hurt you."

Twilight then noticed that Spike was talking to the hairless monkey, "Spike? What are you doing?" the dragon replied, "Don't worry Twilight, he's not gonna hurt me." True to his words, Amazon lowered his arms and knelt. He then gave a big grin, followed by a hand motion. He first interlocked his fingers together, then held both cupped hands in front of Spike, with both pinkie fingers pointing up. "Spike... Friend." realizing what the hand gesture meant, Spike mimicked him and showed Amazon his Sign of Friendship. "Yeah... Amazon's my friend too!"

Happy with the new bond of friendship he just made, Amazon picked up Spike and held him high above his head, he laughed with joy to his younger friend, "Spike's... Amazon's new friend!" Spike didn't expect Amazon to pick him up, but he was too happy to care, "Whoa! You're so strong! Nopony could lift me like that before!" Twilight smiled at the two, such interactions were fascinating to her, but for now she's happy that Spike made a new friend, "Well, at least he's calmed down now. So Spike; mind introducing us to him?"

"Oh, yeah. Amazon, let me introduce you to my friends." Still being held by Amazon, Spike pointed towards the six ponies, "The purple one is Twilight Sparkle, she's a librarian and I'm her assistant. The one with the hat is Applejack, she and her family owns an apple farm." she then nodded towards Amazon, "Nice to meet ya, Amazon." Spike then pointed to the blue pegasus, "That's Rainbow Dash, she's the fastest pegasus in Equestria and nopony can't beat her!" Rainbow Dash responded by flying quickly around the house, "Heck yeah! I'm the best flyer around, and one day I will join the Wonderbolts to be the best flyer ever!" "You said it, RD. Now that's Pinkie Pie, she throws the best parties ever." "Ooh, I wonder if he likes cupcakes, I could make hundreds of them. Or maybe some pancakes? Everybody loves pancakes, they're so delicious!" "Uh... She does that most of the time."

Spike then introduced the last two, "Next, is Rarity. She's the local tailor and one of the best in Equestria! "Aw, thank you Spike, but I'm not that good. I only make the best for my customers." "And finally, we have... Fluttershy, where are you?" Spike looked around, and saw the mare hiding behind Twilight. "Fluttershy, it's alright, "said Spike, "He's not gonna hurt you, promise." Reluctantly, she walked slowly towards Amazon. Noticing her fearfulness, he put Spike down and kneeled, "Amazon... Scared ponies. Amazon sorry for that. Amazon promise... no hurt ponies." He held his palm to his heart, reassuring her of his promise. "Oh, it's okay... It's nice to meet you, Mister Amazon." said the mare with a sweet smile.

Amazon returned her smile by performing his Sign of Friendship, "Ponies... Amazon's Friends." The six smiled at his acceptance. Amazon may not know where he was, but knowing that there are friendly people in that place, surely no terrible crisis have ever happened in Ponyville.

...Or is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hope I get the Mane Six's personality right, God help me if I put Zecora in the story, I can't think of a decent rhyme lol<strong>

**College life delays my updates, not to mention thinking of what's going to happen next in the story. **

**Next chapter will have more action; RIP AND TEAR!**


	4. Web of Anguish!

_Previously on Kamen Rider Amazon_

_"Um... Hello? Can you understand me?"_

_"C-calm down, we're not going to hurt you. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is Spike. What's yours?"_

_"... Amazon. My name... Amazon."_

_"Twilight! What happened, I thought I heard an explosion coming from your house and... and... Who the hay is that?"_

_"Hey, calm down. We're not gonna hurt you okay? I'm Spike, and those six are my friends."_

_"Ponies... Amazon's Friends."_

**Episode 4: Web of Anguish! Amazon Defends Ponyville!**

Throughout Amazons life, he had been fighting for a long time and mostly alone. The forces of Geddon, which was a rogue branch of the Garanda Empire, had been chasing him in order to take the GiGi Armlet which Amazon possessed. His social life when he came first to Japan was full of misunderstanding, Amazon lost hope to humanity thanks to a lot of misunderstanding caused by his lack of speech, but fortunately his young friend Masahiko was always there for him.

Now, once again Amazon set foot on a strange land, not of humans, but ponies. All he could remember was that he was asleep at the moment he got transported into Equestria. His trusty motorcycle Jungler beside him, acting as a watcher when Amazon rest, only remembered a bright flash of light that came out of nowhere.

"I see, fascinating." Twilight wrote down some notes as Amazon slowly explain his situation. "Just one question; Spike, how could you understand this Jungler? All I see is it blinking its green eyes and making some loud noises." "I dunno, Twilight. I just look at it and I kinda sorta talked to him." How the two-wheeled machine communicate to either Spike or Amazon was a mystery to Twilight Sparkle, but for the moment it was irrelevant, "Anyway, is there anything else you remember, Amazon?"

Amazon pondered, "Amazon... don't remember much else. Amazon was sleepy then. Wish Amazon could say more... Sorry, Twilight." "It's alright, we're all here to help." Twilight then noticed the metallic object on his right arm, she sensed something peculiar about it, "By the way, what is that thing on your arm? I could feel a magical aura coming from it." Amazon then answered her curiosity, "This GiGi Armlet... an artifact made long ago back home. Elder Bago... stick armlet into Amazons arm... He ask to keep it safe."

"Safe? Why would anyone wants to steal a piece of jewelry? Is is worth a fortune or something?" Rainbow Dash asked, she was busy reading some Daring Do books to pay attention. "Rainbow Dash, didn't you listen?" said Rarity, "The poor man was chased by some awful group that wants to rule the world using that 'piece of jewelry', he almost lost his life doing so!" "Oh, right. Still, Amazon's pretty tough, I know he could handle it by the looks if it." she then continued to read her book. "Besides, those Gettan and Maraca guys-" "It's Geddon and Garanda, Rainbow Dash." said Twilight correcting her, "Yeah, those guys are long gone. Ponyville is the safest place in Equestria! There's no way trouble would come here."

Applejack interjected the conversation, "Beg pardon, but don't y'all remember last week? When the Cerberus almost went on a rampage through the town? And the time we fix up that dam, renovatin' the old houses, and such other things?" "W-well, Ponyville is still the most peaceful town around. That counts for something right?" said Rainbow Dash sheepishly.

Amazon felt a bit hurt by the blue pegasus' bluntness, but he kept it for himself. "Sorry, Amazon. She could be a little too honest, but she's a good pony." said Twilight, "Her heart is in the right place; that's for sure." Amazon responded with a nod and a smile. He then noticed that there were many books scattered around, and some shelves above them. "Twilights home a library?" asked the wildman. "Oh, yes. I've been working her for a year. I'm also the librarian of this place." she looked around, and felt a bit sad by the mess, "and I've been rearranging the books so perfectly..."

He also noticed the mess, he figured that his being warping into her house must have caused the mess, Amazon can't help but to feel guilty about it. "Amazon sorry, I help Twilight arrange books, okay?" "Oh, thank you for that Amazon, but I can do this on my own." She then used her unicorn magic to rearrange the books back into their previous spots. Each books levitated with a purple aura around them. All this magical event that Amazon witnessed astonished him, back home magic were merely a part of storybooks and entertainment. The one he saw at Equestria was the real deal.

Spike tuck his striped vest, breaking Amazon from his amazement, "Here Amazon, this book covers all you need to know about Equestria. It's a children's book, but this one had the most accurate information." Amazon took the book and opened it, it was fortunate that the written language were English. "Spike... give Amazon book? A gift?" "Yeah, it's for you buddy! You can read it all you want. I read it hundreds of time before." Amazon rubbed the dragon's head, he was happy that he had received a gift from a person not of his world, "Hey, cut it out, will ya? That tickles!"

Suddenly, a knock on the door brought attention the everypony in the house, and man. The knock repeated several times. Amazon quickly stood up and was on his guard, he was still new to this place and doesn't know who's who here. "I wonder who could that be?" said Fluttershy as walked towards the door. Then Spike noticed that someone was missing, "Say, where's Pinkie Pie?"

**SURPRISE!**

Pinkie cried out as she and the ponies behind her threw a bunch of confetti into the house. Fluttershy, startled by the sudden yelling, proceeded to flee below a pile of books. Then Amazon was snatched out of the house and lifted him up into the air several times, the sudden randomness he experienced confused Amazon so much, he simply froze up.

_ Welcome welcome welcome  
>A fine welcome to you<br>Welcome welcome welcome  
>I say how do you do?<br>Welcome welcome welcome  
>I say hip hip hurray<br>Welcome welcome welcome to Ponyville today _

After the song ended, the ponies put Amazon down, he sat frozen at the sudden reception he was given, and the multicolored ponies he saw. "Say hello to Amazon, everypony! He's big and strong and totally new here! Be sure to tell the others!" Pinkie told everpony enthusiastically.

"Pinkie Pie! What are you doing? You could've frighten him!" Twilight yelled as she ran outside to the commotion. "Oh, Twilight, don't be such a silly filly! My parties would _never_frighten anypony!" Spike, who was behind Twilight, looked at Amazon who was sitting on the ground, "Uh... you sure about that? He's not a pony, you know."

The ponies looked upon Amazon with amazement, some commented about him, "Wow, look at him!" "What is he?" "He must be an alien!" "Can he talk?" "He looks scary." "What's up with the armlet?"

Amazon then stood up, revealing to everypony just how big a human can be. "Well, he's pretty huge, that's for sure." The wildman looked around, all he saw were ponies of all types of color and sizes. At first he was a bit frightened, but now he felt calm. Surely such peaceful town had peaceful denizens. He then knelt, putting both knees on the ground. Amazon then introduced himself, "Name... Amazon. A human... not from here. Amazon hopes, he can be friends... with ponies." He concluded by showing them his Sign of Friendship. The ponies were glad that he was not a threat, but were confused by the thing he did with his fingers. Amazon then remembered that they don't have fingers.

Spike then ran towards Amazon and explained his actions "Everypony, what Amazon just showed you all was his Sign of Friendship." He then reenacted Amazon's Sign, the two brought both hands together, akin to a high-five. "That's how he says 'hello' to others!" Amazon felt happy that someone was there to help him, so he picked up Spike and gave him a bear hug. "Gah, whoa! That was unexpected." Nevertheless, Spike hugged him back, everpony awed at the big human's affection towards the little dragon.

Alas, the happy moment came to an end, when suddenly somepony cried for help. "HELP! SOMEPONY HELP!" the mare who cried out galloped as fast as she could, her breath was giving out on her. "It's Miss Mayor!" cried Applejack, "What in tarnation happened, ma'am? What's the trouble?" The mayor struggled to catch her breath, soon after she explained the situation, "At the city hall, a giant spider creature attacked and encased all the ponies in web! I tried to evacuate the others, but William shoved me out of the hall before it caught him. Please, do something!"

Sensing another crisis, Amazon approach the Mayor and assured her, "Amazon... will help. Please, where city hall?" the older mare was surprised to see an unknown creature offering his help, but for now she only care about the safety of the ponies in the city hall. "F-follow me! I'll show you the way!"

Amazon ran with the Mayor, Twilight took the initiative and told her friends to follow Amazon. "Alright girls, Amazon can't do this all by himself; let's help him! Spike, stay her and sent a letter to Princess Celestia, tell her we have an emergency!" Spike saluted and ran back into the house, even though he wanted to come, he knows that the authority must be told first.

Looks the fight still continues for Amazon.

_City Hall, 15.00 PM_

"Sweet Celestia... What happened?"

The city hall was filled with webbing, the surrounding ponies crowded the area, curious of the situation. The Mayor, Amazon and the Six arrived at the scene. "H-here it is, oh my I'm getting to old for this." Rainbow Dash proceeded to fly around the hall, looking for a visible entryway. "I don't see any gaps for me to go through, the place is sealed tight!" She then rammed herself into it, but the webbing weren't sticky, because it bounced her back away from it. "What the hay? This thing is like rubber?" Hearing that, Pinkie decided to use the webbing like a trampoline.

"To think all the time we spent fixin' it... Miss Mayor, how exactly does this spider creature looked like? You said somethin' about it not like any spiders?" "Oh goodness, it was unlike anything I've seen before!" exclaimed the Mayor, "It has a spiders body of a leg and a body of some...thing. Its body almost look like this huge one here, Amazon, was it?" I've seen minotaurs before and that _thing_is not like any minotaurs!"

Amazon observed the building; the web covered the entire hall. The windows above were sealed shut, judging from the amount of webbing it had. He noticed that some of the doors had few webbing. If he could find a way to pry it open, Amazon could break into the hall and safe the ponies held captive. He could burn it, but he would risk burning the hall, alongside anypony inside.

"Amazon, do you see any other way in?" ask Twilight. Amazon answered, "Not yet. Burning web bad, could burn hall." "You're right, there has to be someway..." Suddenly, a laughter was heard form inside the hall. The sinister way it was done brought chills down the ponies' spines. It even stopped Pinkie Pie on the spot with shock. "Foolish equines, do not hope for salvation! Your flesh shall be the new foundation for the Great Ten-Faced Demon Gorgost! Once I am done with the ones inside, you will be next!"

What the hell?

The name Gorgost made something tick inside Amazon; didn't he vanquish the demon in his world? Then why does he lives in this dimension? Are they the same being, or was is just a coincidence? Either way, the name of the great enemy who terrorized Amazon back on Earth  
>lit something withing Amazon, something that hasn't been lit in ages; his rage.<p>

"A-Amazon? What's wrong?" Twilight asked, but she was to frightened by Amazon's expression. He growled for a while, and then let out a roar. It startled the surrounding ponies. "Ah, I see you equines had a beast with you, have you not? No matter, throw anything at me, it will surely die." boast the spider creature. His arrogance annoyed Amazon, not wanting to hear anymore, he grabbed buckle of his belt, Condorer, and it then transformed into a whip. He slashed the webbing surrounding the door with ease. With a cry he kicked down a door with all his might, breaking it into pieces. He then ran inside the hall, ready to face the enemy.

"...My word. Does his hatred for this Gorgost that deep?" said Rarity, breaking the silence. "Well, whatever the reason, maybe making him angry is not a good idea." added Rainbow Dash. Twilight Sparkle and her friends had never seen such rage emitting from any being, even from the Princesses. But she sensed that his rage were not of hate and spite, but a hate over the evil that plagued the land, she felt that he only wants to make things right. "Al-alright everypony, we're going in." "W-what? But what if the s-spider creature attacks us? What do we do then?" ask Fluttershy. "Don't worry, Amazon will protect us, I know he will." Applejack then took a step forward, "Well, no time like the present, what's the plan, sugarcube?" The question was addressed to Twilight, "Alright, like he told us back at the library, Amazon had some fighting experience, so the creature should be busy defending itself against Amazon, all we need to do is to get the ponies out of the hall safely. Me and Rarity will use our magic to cut the webbing, the rest of you carry as many ponies as you can, you girls follow me so far?" All five of her friends nodded.

"Alright, let's do this!"

_Meanwhile, back at the Library..._

"So please, send as many guards as you can. Sincerely, Spike." As The young dragon finished writing the letter, he then burned it with his green flame. Instead of burning it into ashes, it magically sent the letter to Princess Celestia herself. "Now to wait for her reply... If she gets it."

Suddenly, the Jungler came alive. Its green 'eyes' beckons Spike to him, "Huh? What's that?" the bike made some noises, somehow Spike understood it, "You want me to ride on you? Why, is something wrong?" Jungler made more noises, "Jeez, okay fine, relax already! And don't call me Shirley!" Spike climbed onto the seat, and not knowing what to do, he asked the Jungler, "Okay, now what?" The bike responded by shaking its 'head', "You want me to twist your handle? You mean those things between your head? Okay then." Spike did what it told him to, and Jungler's engine came alive and it suddenly rode towards the door. Moving on its own. Poor Spike hang on to the handles for his life as the Jungler rode fast towards its destination; the city hall.

* * *

><p><em>Inside City Hall, 15.45 PM<em>

The Inner Office was very dark, the source of light came from outside and the gap for light to come in were beginning to fade as the day was about to end. The chandelier above flickered. Amazon searched the center of it carefully, the darkness made it hard for him to see, but he could still listen for it. "Well, well, well. what have we here?"

Amazon looked above, growling at the voice, "You are one peculiar looking creature, aren't you? You a hairless monkey or something?" He searched for the source of the voice, but Amazon could only hear its echo, "But still, what do you hope to accomplish by coming here? I have the feeling that you are a newcomer; suddenly placed into unknown territory, far away from home... It almost makes me want to pity you. Almost."

"Nevertheless, my mission is to get these ponies to my master, if you turn back now, I may spare your life." Amazon merely growled at its offer, "No! Beastman hurt ponies. Ponies are nice. Amazon... safe ponies!" The voice answered, slightly amused, "Wow, you could talk? Better work on it, monkey. Otherwise, I'll make sure you won't have the chance to do so... Oh, and how dare you call me a beast! I am the mighty spider warrior Araneae! I have slain hundreds of these equines centuries ago with my precious webbing, which reminds me, that you just destroyed! They are a work of art, don' yo know that!"

Then, he heard hoof steps, Amazon listened to it, and there were six ponies coming inside; he realized that it was Twilight and friends. "Ah, it seems that we have more company. If you would excuse me, I'm going to make some... arrangements." The voice said with a chuckle. The everything was silent, sans the hoof steps.

"Alright, I think he went here, get ready." Twilight and Rarity then used their horns to lit the room. The six were terrified at what they saw; ponies hanging down for the ceiling like marionettes. "Oh-oh no... A-are they..." Fluttershy was so worried of their well being, she subconsciously flew towards them. As she check for a breath of air or a pulse, she was relieved that one of them was still breathing. "Oh, thank goodness, I thought he was-" before she could say anything, something grabbed her from the darkness, it covered her mouth, preventing her from screaming. Araneae slowly wrapped her with his webbing, "Such an easy prey... Never thought it would be over this quick." "Let Fluttershy go, you oversized insect!" Rainbow Dash flew to the spider, intending to ram him. As her hooves connected to its face, one of his arms grabbed her front legs, and two more grabbed her wings. "Get your claws off me, you dirty bug!" said the pegasus to him. "You are one brave pony, I would give you that... But you just made one. Big. Mistake." Araneae slowly entered her personal space, revealing his monstrous face to her.

His eight dark eyes focused their gaze on the blue rainbow maned pegasus, his fangs drooling with hunger. His skin was ashen, like charcoal. Rainbow Dash was stunned at his appearance. "I am not an insect, I am an arachnid. I loath ignorant fools who cannot tell the difference! As punishment, I will feast upon your flesh, my delicious little pony!"

Before he could do anything, Araneae felt something upon his back, or in this case, the back of his lower half. "A-Amazon?" said Rainbow Dash, "What? How did you get up here? No one could leaped that high!" With a mighty roar, Amazon answered his rambling with a strike to his face, using his fingers as claws to hurt him. Amazon then bit his neck, so hard the spider yelled out in pain. He had no choice but to let go of the pegasus to fend of the attacker.

Rainbow Dash used the opportunity to safe Fluttershy from the spider. She flew her down to the others. "Come on! Get her our of there!" without delay, Twilight zapped the webbing into nonexistence. Fluttershy shuddered after her release, "S-so cold..." Angry over the fact that one of her best friends were traumatized like this, the blue pegasus to fight back her rage, knowing she was no match for the spider "Twilight, I'll cut the hostages loose, once I'm done, I'll help Amazon!" without waiting for an answer, she flew around the room, using her wings to cut the webbing loose. Rarity used her magic to slow the descent of the fall, while Twilight threw a spell on the chandelier, brightening office. She then joined Rarity gathering the hostages.

Pinkie Pie attended to Fluttershy, the pony in pink tried her best to calm the yellow pegasus down, "Fluttershy, it's okay. You're safe now. The big meanie spider isn't going to hurt you anymore. Amazon's up there, doing his best to kick his big bony butt! He'll beat that jerk to a pulp, for sure!"

"You savage! How dare you bit me! You will pay for this!" Araneae struggled as Amazon kept his grip on him. It got worse when Rainbow Dash joined the fray. "How about I pay you a hoof full of pain instead?" with all her might, she drove her hoof into his faces, hurting half of his eyes, she then cut the webbing that enabled him to hang upside down. "Amazon! I'm going to cut him down, get off of him!" Amazon immediately complied, as she cut it loose, "Goodbye ceiling, hello floor!"

Araneae let out a scream of terror as he fell down. As he finally reached the floor, his entire joints cracked. He limped in pain, but then he stopped moving.

Rainbow Dash flew to Amazon, "Hey, that was pretty cool back there, jumping to him and all that biting, how did you do that?" Amazon turned his head to her, and smiled, "Amazon jumped good." He then walked towards the other ponies, followed by Rainbow Dash.

"Amazon, are you alright?" asked Twilight, "Amazon been through worse." "Thank goodness, did you see any other ponies when you broke in?" "No. These ponies are only ones here. Twilight and others safe?" "I can't say the same for Fluttershy..."

He then saw the pegasus shivering and sobbing on the floor, clearly terrified after being wrapped up by Araneae. He approached her and tried to console her, "Fluttershy... all is well now. Amazon beat monster." "Hey, I was the one who cut his web, you know!" said Rainbow Dash, but she didn't pushed it. "Please, don't be afraid. Amazon promised to protect. No more harm comes to friends." the mare stopped sobbing for a while, and said "O-okay... I'm just so frightened..." Not knowing what else to do, Amazon responded by embracing her, using his body heat to warm the mare up. "It's okay, Amazon here. Your friends are here. Friends look out for each others, right?" Fluttershy had never been embraced by a male, let alone of another species. But nonetheless, she reciprocated his hug with her own.

As soon as they gathered all six of the hostages, Applejack heard a clicking noise, it was coming from Araneae. "Um, hate to break it to y'all, but looks like we're ain't out of the woods yet! That thing's still moving!" The spider used his remaining strength to pull himself up, with a ferocious roar, he bellowed, "**ACCURSED MEATBAGS! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME; WITH YOUR LIVES!**" his struggled to move his legs that were still disjointed. "Twilight, run! Amazon hold Beastman up!" He then stood between the office exit, blocking Araneae fro the ponies, "Amazon, no! You'll get killed!" cried Twilight, but then Araneae leaped towards Amazon pinning him down "Go! Amazon... promised to protect! Amazon... will fight!" the wild man spun the spider around, trying to loosen his grip from him.

"Come on, sugarcube! We gotta get these ponies to safety!" said Applejack as she carried two ponies on her back. She dragged Twilight to the exit, leaving Amazon to deal with the monster.

* * *

><p><em>City Hall Courtyard, 17.00 PM<em>

The six finally made it out, the royal guards had set up a perimeter around the hall, it was fortunate that they had arrived in time. "Get the medic! We got wounded! yelled one of the guards. Then four unicorns carried the six hostages into the medical carts. "Alright, the hostages are safe, time to squash some oversized bug!" the unicorn guards prepared themselves to enter, but Twilight Sparkle hold them, "Wait! There's still someone in there! Amazon's is still fighting it!" "Miss Twilight, what are you saying, who is this Amazon fellow?" "It's a long story, but please, don't go it there yet-"

A sound of a broken window startled the ponies, up above Amazon was seen falling down from the pavilion. Twilight quickly used her magic to slow his fall, but his descent was too fast for her to stop alone. "Hold on, dear! I'll help!" Rarity then assisted Twilight on slowing his descent. Then some of the unicorn guards took the initiative and helped the two mares. Thankfully, they were successful. Amazon was wounded allover, blood gushing out of his face, arms and body from the claw and bite marks. Miraculously he was sill moving, albeit in pain.

Then, Araneae appeared, he let out a primal roar, terrifying the pony citizens in disarray. The Royal Guards quickly took a stand against it. "Get him, boys!" yelled the guard in charge. As ordered, they charged towards the spider. But Araneae used his four arms and legs to swipe the guards away. He then jumped down to the ground, closing in on Amazon, "Stupid...Monkey! You think you could... beat me?" He was also bleeding, but Araneae's injuries were minor compared to Amazon. "I will tear you limb from limb! Then I will feast on them as you watch!"

Suddenly, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and even Fluttershy stood between Amazon and Araneae. "Now one step closer, you big dumb meanie!" Surprisingly, it was Fluttershy who said that. Her stare somehow intimidated Araneae, but he kept moving forward, "Ha! You think... The six of you... would be enough to stop me? How laughable!" Applejack then spoke, "We may not be able to stop ya, but we're sure ain't gonna let you hurt our new friend!" The six stood tall and fierce against him, even thought they may not stood a chance against him, they'll be damned if Araneae would do harm to their friend from another world.

Just as he closes in on them, a great noise disturbed the silence,

**VROOOOMMM!**

From the distance, a red two-wheeled vehicle hones in on the spider in high speed. Riding it was a small purple-green young dragon, still hanging on for his dear life, "**GET OUT OF THE WAY~!**" The Jungler's sudden appearence took Araneae by surprise, it took its chance by ramming itself into him. Sending him flying to a statue with great velocity.

"Spike? What are you doing on the Jungler?" asked Twilight. Trying to get soem fresh oxygen to his lungs, Spike finally answered her, "Yo-you wouldn't believe me if I told ya..." exhausted, Spike fell of the bike. Struggling for air. Just then, Amazon stood up, even though he was still weakened by the attack, he was determined on defeating Araneae.

"Omigosh, Amazon! You're alright! In fact you're more than alright, you looked like you just woke up from bed!" proclaimed Pinkie, as she witnessed his wounds slowly healing before her eyes. "Wow, that's a neat trick! If I could do that,giggling at the ghostly would be a breeze!"

Their moment of rest, however, was short, for Araneae still lives. "A surprise attack? You are either smart or lucky, monkey! Tell me one thing... just what _are_you?"

Amazon growled at him, "Amazon... human. Also... Warrior of Justice; a Kamen Rider!"

The eyes of the GiGi Armlet then glow bright red, Amazon then felt surge of energy, flowing within him. Twilight Sparkle sensed the sudden spike of magic coming from him, "W-what is this? This level of magic... It's almost as strong as the Elements of Harmony!"

Amazon then stretch his arms away from him, his eyes glowing red as the energy reached its peak. He then slowly crossed his hands, both in a claw-like posture, then returned it to the previous position. As he did so, he also yelled out one word;

**AAAAAAAAAA-**

-MAAAAAAAAAAA-

-ZOOOOOOOOOON!

A bright crimson flash covered Amazon as he transformed. His skin slowly turning green with red stripes all over. His head dramatically changed, looking almost lizard-like. His red eyes glowing with rage and sharp white or of teeth filled his jaw. His forelimbs turned black with a blade like material growing out of them. His spine also grew out, and got fins covering it. A white scarf was attached to his neck. His orange chest armor were hard as a tortoise shell. His transformation was complete, he had became a demon who fights in the name of justice; he became Kamen Rider Amazon!

"**A~MA~ZON~!**" cried the Amazon Rider as he swung his arms diagonally. His transformation not only shocked Araneae, but the ponies as well "... What the hay?" said the six simultaneously. Before they knew it, Amazon dashed towards the spider and clawed his face. This time, it did some actual damage and disabled four out of eight eyes, blinding him. He hold his eyes in agony as he bleeds green. Without giving him a moment to recover, Amazon chopped one of his arms using his foreblades, it cut through like a hot knife to a butter. "No! This cannot be, how could you become so powerful?" he demanded Amazon for answers, but instead he picked Araneae up and threw him a few meters off the ground. The Wild Rider followed him and leaped further than the spider. He positioned his right arm above his head, and as gravity does it work, Amazon sped up as he brought his blades between Araneae's midsection.

_**DAI-SETSUDAN!**_

**大切断**

The spider split into two, his upper body and lower half are no longer one. Green blood spew all over the ground. As he clings to what's left of his life, Araneae uttered his last words, "Lord Gorgost... Forgive me..."

"_Gii-Gii-Gii-Gii~!_" Amazon performed his victory cry, as his enemy lie on the ground, routed by the Rider. He then calmed himself down, and observe his surroundings. The ponies are basically terrified at the spectacle, even the Mane Six were stunned at his fight. Usually, Amazon would feel guilty and ran away. But his body was too weak to do anything, as he revert to human form, Amazon slowly feel down to his knees, "Amazon... Understand. Amazon a monster; as long as... friends are safe... Amazon is... Happy." He then lay prone to the ground, with a smile, he slowly lost his consciousness.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p><em><em>Hot damn, that's one helluva chapter lol

__I promised ya some rip and tear, I gave you all some RIP AND TEAR.

Anyways, it's rated T because of a normal dismemberment. It there are intestines used a a noose or dismemberment where the bones and arteries shows in detail in this story that's something I wouldn't do (plus Amazon has standards too, you know!) cause it would be rated M.

Anyways, hope ya enjoy this chapter, and don't forget some reviews too :D


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

_Previously on Kamen Rider Amazon  
><em>

"_Name... Amazon. A human... not from here. Amazon hopes, he can be friends... with ponies._"

"_At the city hall, a giant spider creature attacked and encased all the ponies in web! I tried to evacuate the others, but William shoved me out of the hall before it caught him. Please, do something!_"

"_Sweet Celestia... What happened?_"

"_Foolish equines, do not hope for salvation! Your flesh shall be the new foundation for the Great Ten-Faced Demon Gorgost! Once I am done with the ones inside, you will be next!_"

"_No! Beastman hurt ponies. Ponies are nice. Amazon... save ponies!_"

"_**ACCURSED MEATBAGS! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME; WITH YOUR LIVES!**_"

"_**A~MA~ZON~!**_"

"_Amazon... Understand. Amazon a monster; as long as... friends are safe... Amazon is... Happy._"

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5: The Calm Before the Storm<br>**

Darkness.

He searched his surroundings, from the heavens above to the nonexistent space below his feet, yet all Amazon could see were pitch blackness. The Wild Child had difficulties moving his body, a great pain made him groan each time he tried to move, making his mobility limited. "W-where is Amazon? Why is everything so dark?" he wondered, the deafening silence was the only sound he could hear. But then, Amazon heard a faint noise, it was a akin to a heartbeat.

Then, a voice echoed within the darkness, "Be calm, young one. You were injured in your previous battle, remember?" The source of the voice were nowhere, yet everywhere. "However, this world we have entered is… unique. Never have I felt such immense magic before in my existence. This magic was the power responsible for bringing us into this world. I must say it was quite thrilling to encounter-" "Enough. Who are you and what happened to Amazon?" Usually, he would be enraged at such anonymous presence, yet Amazon felt the familiarity of the voice, like it was always been a part of him, "Ah, Daisuke Yamamoto, we've been fighting together since the beginning. I am the only thing that has kept the hands of death away from you. You should know; Bago implanted me into your arm."

Suddenly, the darkness began to break apart, like a shattered mirror. From each crack, light entered through it and shone upon Amazon. Before it engulfed him, the man felt a vibration coming from his left arm, the object glowed bright red as it spoke a few words before Amazon leave the realm of unconsciousness, "You have fought bravely to defend Earth, now this land of equines needs our help. Fear not, this battle will be fought alongside your newfound allies… and others that you're most familiar with."

* * *

><p><em>Ponyville General Hospital, Thursday. 0900 AM<em>

Light.

As the sun shone on Amazon's face, he felt its warmth as he rose from his slumber. The first thing he smelled were the familiar scent of medicines, his back were on a bed, its comforting softness felt nice, but Amazon had no time to rest, 'GiGi Armlet… was it you that spoke to Amazon in his dreams?'. As he forced himself up, Amazon checked his surroundings; like any other hospital rooms, this one also has chairs, a table, couches, and a drawer. What made it different though, were the ponies that slept alongside him. Twilight Sparkle and Spike were sleeping on a mat not too far from Amazon's, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were sleeping on the couches, that were also makeshift beds. Rarity and Fluttershy were the only ones awake, and they were having breakfast.

"And that's why you should never, _ever_, buy anything from the flea market! I know it just a name, but there's a high possibility that whatever they have contains _actual_ fleas. You don't want to know what I had to do to get rid of them-" The mare unicorn stopped her conversation, and realized that the patient they accompanied had awoken, "Amazon! Thank goodness you are awake, how are you feeling, dear? Girls, wake up, he's finally awake!" she shouted to her friends, and one by one the other mares woke up. When Spike got up, the first thing he did was leaping onto Amazon's bed, and gave the human a hug, "Amazon! You're alright!" "Amazon okay, Amazon glad Spike is alright too."

The first to wake was Rainbow Dash; she immediately flew up and floats her way to Amazon, "Omigosh Amazon! I knew you a tough guy like you would make it. You sure did great, fighting that spider monster, and that other form of yours! You were like, 'A~ma~zon!' and then BAM, you turn into that lizard thing! What the hay was that?" As expected from the fastest Pegasus of Equestria, she was quick to wake and left no room for time for anyone. "Whoa, take it easy, sugarcube," Applejack interjected, "He just woke up, save the questions until he get his bearings, will ya?" "Ooh, I think his lizard form thing was cute! I mean, with that big red eyes and that 'Gii-Gii-Gii~' voice he made! And he was all jumpy and stuff I thought he was like a bunny rabbit!" As always, Pinkie Pie was the most excited of the ponies, few could comprehend some of her ramblings, but nevertheless she's a reliable friend.

Daisuke Yamamoto, aka Amazon, was dumbfounded; not only did he wound up in a world filled with sentient ponies, six of them and a dragonling knew of what he was and yet, they shown no fear and interacted with him like it was another normal event of their life. Even more confusing, was that the GiGi Armlet attached to his left arm communicated to him trough his dreams. Such event had never happened before in his world, where all it did was giving him super human endurance, a regenerative healing factor, and an increased sense of smell, hearing and sight. Whatever worries he had, he kept calm and save those lingering questions for later, because he's being bombarded by questions by six mares, and one baby dragon.

Suddenly, the door opened, and at the same time two horses went it. At closer inspection, Amazon notices some features unlike the ponies he'd seen in this world. These two mares were obviously larger than the ponies, as big as horses. Both of them had an aura of royalty, with crowns and necklaces, the white one wore golden colors, while the dark blue one black. However, the white one was larger than the other. What made these two even more unique was that they have both wings and a horn on their forehead. Amazon was amazed that these two had long flowing manes, literally, as if they were constantly blown by the wind. The white one had mostly viridian mane with some pink details, the black one were as dark as her coat, and it sparkled as if they were stars in the night sky. Amazon deduced that they were very important princesses, as the ponies in the room bowed to them, "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!"

"My little ponies, it's so good to see you again." Said Princess Celestia,"I hope all is well in Ponyville?" "Well, the victims are fine, albeit shaken by the experience, and the damages were minimal, although we have trouble cleaning up the webbings but nothing we couldn't handle" said Twilight reporting the situation. Then it was Luna's turn to speak, "I see, and about this spider creature… What have you learned about it, Twilight Sparkle?" "I'm sorry, Princess Luna, but from what I've read arachnids of that size never existed, nor are there any with that kind of body; minotaurs are the only ones like that." Luna nodded in understanding, "It is alright, Twilight Sparkle. 'Tis a mystery to the both of us that such creature never been found after all this time…"

Then Celestia felt a gaze upon her, the source being from that of a certain bipedal hairless ape, "Goodness, you're one fascinating individual, aren't you?" The princess walked towards Amazon, "Are you feeling well? My faithful student Twilight explained just how terribly injured you were… But it seems that you look as fine as ever." Amazon nodded, but he's still unsure of what to say to her, he had never met royalty before. "Um… Amazon thanks you, Princess. But…why visit Amazon? I never thought that… he would be visited by princesses…" The wild man nervously scratched his head. "Oh, it's alright, you don't have to be so formal with me or my sister." The princess giggled at the end of her sentence. Her radiant smile somewhat made it easier for Amazon to converse with her. Suddenly, the memory of how he got here returned, he then immediately asked, "Wait, the other ponies… The spider beastman… What happened?"

As he asked that, Amazon got off of his bed, when he did so he almost fell. Luckily Princess Celestia used her magic to levitate the man. "Easy there, Amazon. You have been through a great fight; it is wise that you rest until you have recovered fully, alright?" She then put him on the bed on a sitting position. Spike then began to recount the events after the battle, "Well, after you passed out, things went a little bit crazy…"

* * *

><p><em>Wednesday, 17.30 PM, Outside City Hall<em>

"_Everypony stand back!"_

_Dozens of the royal guards rallied some of the citizens away, while some approached the fallen Amazon. "So… mind telling me what in the name of Celestia's Sweet Buns happened," asked a guard as he approached Twilight Sparkle, who, along with her friends, was gathering around Amazon, "Because this… whatever he is, could be potentially dangerous to Equestria."_

_Realizing what the stallion was implying, Twilight teleported in front of the guard, "NO, DON'T! Please, I know and understand your concerns, but he didn't do anything bad! He's from another world, unlike ours. If you put him in a dungeon and interrogate him… Please don't arrest him!" the mare insisted. Then, the rest of the six join on the human's defense. "Aw, come on! Did you see how he beat the crud out of that spider freak?!" yelled Rainbow Dash, "He just went 'Roar!' and the spider goes "Blarhg!" and then there was ripping and tearing and-" "Sir, he may look a bit scary," said Applejack, "but we talked to him before; he seems like a nice fella, and I believe there's a good explanation on why-" _

_The situation clearly wasn't going well; Amazon is unconscious, the citizens were terrified, the guards agitated, the six panicking, fearing for the Rider's wellbeing. Fortunately, things became better as two pegasi began landed close to the scene of chaos. On closer look, the ponies recognized these two winged equines; they were not pegasi, but alicorns. Specifically Princesses Celestia and Luna. "Calm yourselves, my little ponies, "the elder sister ordered, "there is nothing to be afraid of. The situation is under control." Hearing the voice of their beloved leader reassuring them had somewhat calmed the crowd. Twilight Sparkle then walked toward the two princesses, "Princess! I'm so glad you both came, please don't throw Amazon into the dungeon! I know he looked scary but he's a very, very nice person." The purple mare practically begged the princesses. But Luna stopped her, "Enough, Twilight Sparkle. Whatever trouble that has caused distress amongst all of you, we will solve this. So calm yourself before making any assumptions, young one." Then, the younger princess took a deep breath, and began using The Royal Canterlot Voice to the other ponies, "CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE! WE NEED YOU ALL TO GO HOME AND REST FOR THE DAY! WE WILL HANDLE THIS CONUNDRUM IN A MOMENT!"_

"_Alright, people, you heard the princess, go home, it's all gonna be alright." The guards then escorted the ponies to their homes. When they were done, the day was finally over, and night has begun. "Don't worry Twilight, nopony's throwing anyone to the dungeon." The mare sighed a breath of relief. "However, we came here for a reason…"_

_Luna inspected the human. She levitated him using her magic, spinning him slowly and checking for injuries. "Tell me, Fluttershy, what manner of creature is this? In all my years before I was away, I have never seen anything like this… hairless ape." The timid mare answered the princess, "Um, his name is Amazon. He called himself a human… But please put him down your majesty, he could have broken bones and if you keep spinning him like that… huh?" He worries were put to rest as she saw his injuries healing themselves right before her eyes. "Hmm, a peculiar kind of magic… It is not his own." Her deduction were correct, she could feel a certain kind of magic healing his wounds, but whatever it was, it did not originated from Equestria. Luna began to inspect the armlet, "This object… what is this?" "It's called the Gigi Armlet." Spike told the princess, he looked tired, but the event he experienced made him to tense to rest. "He had it on his arm since ever." "How did you knew this, young Spike?" "He told us about it when he first appeared."_

_It was Celestia's turn to speak, "'First appeared'? What do you mean? All we felt was a sudden surge of magic being casted this evening. You say he simply popped up?"_

_The six and Spike began to recount the events that lead to the battle, where did Amazon came from, what can he do, how he had transformed and defeated the spider creature. The revelation was enlightening._

"_I see… This is truly a peculiar individual, to appear without us sensing him… For now, we should put him under medical care, guards!" Princess Celestia then ordered them to bring him to the local hospital, and post some guards in the hospital in case of any retaliation from this Gorgost. Unbeknownst to any of them, a crow had been paying attention to their conversation. It then flew away, reporting his findings to his masters… Whoever they are. _

* * *

><p>"…And here we are now."<p>

Amazon sat there, dumbfounded. He'd been through weird situations before, but this one he's having now takes the cake. "About this Gigi armlet of yours… I could feel a very strong magic emitting from it. But I could also feel something else…" outside of the room, Jungler roared its engines. His green 'eyes' flickering over and over, as if it wanted to talk. "How he managed to get inside I never know… What's wrong Jungler?" Spike asked the vehicle. It suddenly spat out something out of its mouth. It looked exactly like the Gigi armlet, except that, instead of an upper jaw, it only has a lower jaw. "The… Gaga armlet? Jungler, why you spit out?" Amazon asked his companion. Twilight levitated it into Amazon's hands. Suddenly, its 'eyes' glowed.

Then, the Gigi armlet that was attached to him also glowed. They were faint, but the mares could felt the magic they were producing. "Such power… why are you keeping this, dear Amazon?" asked Princess Celestia. "Armlets… powerful. Bad people… wanted it. Amazon, keep them safe." She nodded understandingly. "Very well, I'm sure you are more than capable to keep them safe even longer."

"Princess… Can Amazon ask something?" "Of course, my dear. Ask us anything." He was reluctant to ask, but knew that however painful it is, he must get an answer. "Is Amazon… only human here?"

"Other humans, you ask…" Luna began to pondered, then she remembered a particular report from the guards posted on the borders of the Crystal Mountains. "The guards had reported about an incident near the Crystal Mountains. They say the locals were terrorized by a savage creature." "A savage creature? Princess, how did they describe it?" asked Twilight. "They say that it looked equine. Almost as big as my sister and I." The six gasped in surprise. The only things that are as big as the Princesses were other alicorns. And there are few of them. "Its coat is as white as the snow, and very thick, but whatever heart that it has, it's definitely black as the abyss…"

Luna was reluctant to inform them of this beast, fearing that it may cause panic if she spoke about it. "Tia, should I be speaking of this?" Celestia understood the tone of worry her sister used, and assured her. "It's alright, Lulu, my faithful students and her friends are capable of keeping secrets. This room is also secured from any intrusion." "Don't you worry about nothing, you majesties; we would do a Pinkie Promise to keep whatever it is your saying! Besides, it could be an exciting adventure to find this beast!" said Pinkie Pie hopping in excitement. "Calm down, Pinkie. We better not jump to conclusions before her majesty have her say." Said Applejack, "Now princess, what's wrong with this savage critter? I've experienced in wrassling wild animals, maybe we could help."

Princess Luna sighed, and told the blond mare, "Well, you see… This particular equine is unlike any pony. Attempts to contact it were futile, because… He killed whoever came close to it."

This was surprising news; a killer equine on the loose! "This fiend also did something horrible; an unforgivable crime that no living being should have done…." Amazon listened to the tone of her voices, whatever she was about to say next was probably too much of a burden to even be considered in any conversation, so he said it for her, "This beast… is cannibal?"

Cannibalism. The word itself send shiver down to anypony's spine. The ones present in the room were no exception. "Y-you mean… this p-pony… eats other ponies?" Fluttershy fainted, such act was too horrible to bear. Rarity levitated her just in time, "Good heavens… I cannot believe that somepony would commit such horrible deed! How could this never made the news?" Rainbow Dash stood agape; the mare shook her head in disbelief, "W-whoa… that's definitely not cool at all. Why would it do that? Where is it, I'm going to fly north and give that thing a piece of my mind!"

"SILENCE! WE FORBID ANY OF YOU TO DO ANYTHING UNTIL WE SAY SO!"

With The Voice, Luna silenced the panicking mares. "Now you see why we did not say anything? Pandemonium would rise from you hearts if anypony knew of this!" She let the silence sank in, making the other five how grave the situation was. However, a glimmer of hope came from he next words, "Despite the beast's rampage, something else was also there to stop it." She then magically made a photo appear, "This is the picture of another creature. They say that this bipedal armored beetle was fighting the beast. One of the locals managed to capture its picture while it was looking at them."

A red armored being stood in the picture. The snowstorm obscured some of its features, but it was still visible enough. It had horns of a beetle, with large green eyes. Its torso was very bulky, and within it, was a glowing letter S. It shone brightly like a lamp.

Amazon instantly knew what he is, or rather who he is, and grabbed the photo, "This picture! Amazon knows him!" Celestia raised one of her eyebrows, fascinated by his remark. "You do? Who is he then?"

"This beetle… Not real beetle. This beetle… a Kamen Rider… Amazon's junior… His name is…"

* * *

><p><em>Crystal Mountain Borders<em>

_The perilous mountains were harsh. One of the worst environments anypony could gotten themselves into. Regardless of day or night, the snowstorm blocked out the sky, covering it with what seems to be an eternal dimness. However, the harsh weather wasn't the only hazard for the locals…_

"_Somepony help!"_

_A caravan was attacked by bandits, upon closer inspection, the attackers were the Diamond Dogs. Six of them, and they're all armed with clubs. "Quite! Give us your bits and food or you will die!" One of them threatened the ponies. "P-please! Don't hurt my family! Take whatever you want, just don't hurt my family!" the stallion begged the thugs. The alpha thug chuckled at the sight of ponies groveling before him, "No worries, we not cruel to leave you in snowstorm… Without campfires…" he snapped his fingers, and one of the dogs began to burn a large branch. He picked it up with one hand and was about to burn the caravan. "No, please!"_

_Before the deed was done, a mighty thunderclap was heard. It echoed through the valley. "Weird… rain not possible here…" said the alpha. However, the thunderclap wasn't the only thing that echoed through the valley._

_**THE HEAVENS CRIED FOR ME!**_

_Whoever it was, the dogs began to assume their battle stances. The echo made it hard for them to determine the source of the voice. They encircled the caravan, looking for whoever yelled at them._

_**THE EARTH CRIED FOR ME!**_

_The voice was getting louder, and it meant that whoever it was that's coming towards them are getting closer. Some of the dogs began to worry, "B-boss? What's going on?" "Shut up! Keep looking for him! He's getting closer to us…"_

_**THE PEOPLE CRIED FOR ME!**_

_Then, one of the dogs saw something within the storm. Whatever it was, it's bigger than they are, and walked on two legs. "Boss! Enemy here!" hearing one of their own, the pack began to concentrate their attention in one spot. The figure slowly walked towards them, cracking his fist as electricity began to emit from his body._

"_**WHEN TERROR REIGNS UPON THE INNOCENT, THEY CRY OUT FOR MY HELP!**__"_

_When he got closer, the dogs noticed that there was something lighting up inside his armor, they realize that said armor was transparent, and in it a large letter S lit brightly inside, as were his green eyes. "You scum! Who the hell do you think you are?!" The figure answered by pointing his left finger to the alpha Dog. _

"_**LISTEN UP, VILLANOUS SCUMS!**__"_

_The dogs were then able to tell what this beetle thing looked like in detail; it wore white boots, and some parts of his body had red linings going from his torso to his forelimbs. Most of his body was black. The ones on his arms went to his pointer fingers. His red horn with yellow detail were visible thanks to his shining green eyes. They have never seen such large eyes on anything, except on dragons._

"_**I AM THE WARRIOR OF JUSTICE!**__"_

_The beetle warrior then stomped his left boot at the snowy ground, creating a minor quake that shook the dogs from their balance. He then pointed his right finger skywards, and at the same time, a bolt of electricity shot out of it. The dogs had never faced such creature, and after he's done with them, they never will do any harm to anybody._

"_**KAMEN RIDER STRONGER~!**__"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Hot Diggity! It's been a while hasn't it?**

**Put down your torches and pitchforks, imma explain why the slow update…**

**Laziness, crazy life, college, procrastination… etc.**

**Seriously though, I have trouble thinking of what each of these characters would say, that's all. I already thought of what happens afterwards, like the dragon episode or the royal wedding. I know what to do. It's just that what they would say is… kinda hard to think of.**

**Also, Stronger is in Da House! I bet none of ya saw that coming did ya? If ya do, go eat some cookies for your troubles lol**

**Yes, the Showa Riders WILL appear in this story, ALL OF THEM.**

**What's that? "What about Shin, ZO and J? Will they appear?"**

**Well, technically those three are Heisei riders; the Let's Go Kamen Rider movie kinda proofs that. And if ya didn't know, the Heisei era began in 1990. Those three were created in the 90s. So know you know.**

**Let's just say I have something special for Shin. ZO and J will be there, but when and what do they do? Who knows…**

**Note that I'm using the Super Imaginative Chogokin figures for the Rider's looks. While their human forms are based on how they appear in the Kamen Rider Spirits mangas. Well, most of them, anyway. And yes, that includes the accessories the toys have. I mean, have you seen what SIC Kamen Rider ZX looked like? Damn he looked hella badass XD**

**Anyways, I'm really sorry for the wait, but I promise you; no matter how long it takes, I WILL FINISH THE STORY. Here's hoping that Season 3 would be awesome.**


	6. Interlude: Future Things to Come

**Author's Note: I feel bad for letting you all hanging for five months for one measly chapter. Imma make it up to y'all by making this interlude. Trust me, future chapters will have the possibilities to have balls-2-da-walls awesomeness. **

**Interlude: Future Things to Come**

_Appleloosa, Midday _

_A year after the Pony-Buffalo Conflict, the city of Appleloosa has prospered. With the Buffallos safeguarding the trade route, in exchange for supplies of apple pies, they have been living harmoniously since then. Alas, the balance between order and chaos has yet again been tipped; chaos weighs heavily upon them as a large pack of bandits calling themselves The Sand Jackals. Nobody ever saw them coming when Dodge City was attacked. They've stolen many goods and injured many ponies. The buffalos managed to fend them off, but their supreme numbers outmatch theirs. One of the deputies who scouted the area said that the leader appeared to be a bipedal cat. He has a very large build, and dual wielding jagged ebony sword and dagger in each hand. On his back was a bow and a quiver full of arrows, all made from ebony-like materials. His dark clothes consists of a hood, a sleeveless light armor with shoulder pads, and pocket straps over his body, a pair of gauntlets that covered his forearms, and a pair of leather pants with matching boots. Whoever he was, the cat was a cunning foe. One time during an attack, it was revealed to them that it was a decoy so he could steal not only Bits, but also foods and drinks from the market._

_Sherriff Silverstar was hospitalized due to a blast of fire that came from the cat. Now they know that he could cast spells, destructive ones. Braeburn was elected to be the new leader. Although the young stallion had courage and skills, not to mention a decent leader, he worry that Appleloosa won't last long. That is, until the city was visited by two new characters. Both of these bipedal beings came to town riding peculiar vehicles; one is a two wheeled machine, the other a large mostly red colored four wheeled vehicle with a huge fan at the back. It also has a few black and white accent on it, and a white letter Z on the "nostril" of the vehicle. The two were mistaken as twins due to their similar looking faces, but they weren't. The one who rode the two wheeled contraption wore a blue button up shirt with long sleeves, a white sleeveless coat, a pair of fingerless white gloves, blue jeans and brown shoes. The other one wore cowboy attires. A red button up shirt with a black jacket over it, He has a white ascot around his neck. A black cowboy hat which seems to have never left his head, and pairs of black pants and shoes. On his back was a white acoustic guitar. _

_Braeburn was at first mistrustful of them, but it all changed when the Sand Jackals attacked. The scoundrels targeted the two, but they were far stronger than they appear. The cowboy wielded his guitar like a sledgehammer, while the other did some strange movement with his arms. He swung both to his right, then slowly did a 180 to his left. He pumped his right arm and thrust it towards his upper left. His left arm were positioned to his waist. When he did all, the denizens of Appleloosa and the jackals only heard one thing;_

"_**HENSHIN… VEE THREE!"**_

_Horseshoe Bay, Midnight_

_Rumor has it that every night a large sea creature loomed over the docks. Whatever it was, it attacked any ships that approached it. Survivors, albeit few, describe the creature as a giant black automaton. Its red glowing eyes, long bull-like horns combined with a terrifying face had made the locals dubbed it "The Dark King of The Abyss." Another account told that the King was not alone; there was a knight that rode beside him. He wore a read helmet with wing-like features on the side, his helmet had a silver plate attached in the middle. He wore a long white cape with red flames at the end, and on his left arm was a large shield, shaped like the sun. Whoever he was, the local named him, "The Death Geist," because those who had seen him don't usually return alive. _

_The attack occurred at random, and trading with the Griffon Kingdom were delayed by each attack. An eye witness told that the King resided within the Hayseed Swamps. Many guards had been sent to investigate but there two problems; one, is that the density of the swamp hampered their progress and two, was that the swamp were menaced by four bipedal lizards. Whoever they were, the lizards seemed to be protecting the swamp. _

_One day, a giant sea serpent suddenly appeared within the docks, and terrorized the citizens. Suddenly, someone attacked the beast from close range. This silvery beetle-like warrior was riding on a two wheel vehicle; on water! It was an incredible sight as this knight drew his weapon from his belt, and it transformed into a stave. He jumped towards the beast's head and repeatedly attacked it. He then somehow turn the stave into a pistol, each shots exploded on impact. When the beast was weakened, the warrior leaped a great distance above, and delivered a finishing blow;_

"_**X! KIIIIICK!**__"_

_As his kick connected to the serpent's head, he went through it, and the beast fell instantly. The warrior returned onto his ride-that seemed to reemerge from underwater-and rode away from the scene. Whoever he was, the name "Oceanic Beetle X," was born._

_A Cave in An Unknown Location_

"_Your Majesty, preparation for the migration will be completed soon."_

"…_Are all the dragons accounted for?"_

"_Yes, sire; we have words that Lord Smaug and his clan have arrived recently."_

"_Good, thank you, my dear apprentice."_

_The dragon migration was coming, and all they need were few more days so everyone could be there. The one in charge was a large silver dragon. His scales shines brightly even in the dimly lit cave. His blue eyes were slightly glowing. _

_Then, a black dragoness entered the Dragon Lord's chambers. "Ah, Cynder," somehow he noticed her, "what brings you to my chambers?"_

"…_Well, you see…" _

"_Worried about my health? I may be old, but I still have centuries to go before I expire, my daughter."_

"…_Father, forgive me, it's just… this is my first migration without you. I'm not sure if I…"_

"_Cynder, you're a big lass now, I believe that you could handle it." The Dragon Lord smiled at his daughter, gently patting her head. "The Dragon Princess should not act like a drake anymore…"_

_He then set his gaze upon a purple dragon, his apprentice and ordered, "Spyro, you are to guard her at all times, understand?" Spyro stilled his body straight, "Yes, sire, I will do my best!" "If anything goes wrong, seek Sir Ignis, he's the overseer of the migration and have full authority on the clans."_

"_Father, please. Surely Spyro has better things to do than safeguarding me… I can take care of myself!" _

_The princess took off, leaving the two dragons in the chamber. "Well, that was… awkward." Said Spyro. He then asked his king, "Sire, her highness has a point. You are ill, and I do not wish to leave your side in your condition…" "Your concern is also noted, my young apprentice…" The King sighed, he was getting really sick of others worrying about him. _

"_Cynder has become a fine young dragoness, hasn't she, Spyro?" reluctantly, the young dragon answered, "W-well, if I daresay, she has become… rather lovely. Surely there are many who have attempted to win her claws in marriage…" "Oh, cut it out, boy; I know you have your eyes on her. I did raise you alongside her, and you think I never noticed?" his raised his voice as he asked that. Spyro was not sure whether he's mad for not being honest with him, or it's his fatherly instincts of "Not letting any boys having my daughter!" talking. Spyro lowered his head in shame._

_Then, the King laughed, "Oh, relax, young one; I was merely teasing you!" He walked towards Spyro and patted his head, "Of all the dragons here, you are the one I trust most. Perhaps you could be king one day." "W-what?! B-but I don't have any skills necessary to be called King of The Dragons! I am grateful that His Majesty trust someone like me that much, but… I do not wish to rule, and I fear the other would become more violent if they have me as king…" Spyro was mumbling random things by now. It amused the King that he reacted that way._

"_And that is why I trust you, my dear apprentice; you do not seek power to rule over all, you only wish to make life better for our kinds. I believe in the courage that I see in you to lead the net generation. And that's why I trust you to protect Cynder… If you wish to make her your bride, then as King, and a father, I permit you to do so. I wish I could tell you that she may feel the same way, but you know how the young ones are these days… So secretive and private."_

_Spyro was stunned. Sure, he had a crush on the princess since he was adopted by the King, all those years of nurture had given him a heart not filled with greed, like many dragons in Equestria, but a noble heart equal to the Elder Dragons of ancient times. His master, and by proxy his surrogate father, has put his complete trust in him. "I… I will not let you down, Sire… And thank you."_

_The King merely smiled, and commanded him, "You are dismissed, Spyro. Return to your duties and help the others." Spyro bowed his head, and walked into the balcony to fly off. But suddenly, he remembered something. A peculiar report by one of the scouts. "Sire, forgive me, but I just remembered a peculiar report by one of our scouts."_

"_Speak it, then."_

"_Well, they reported that they have seen a… giant two legged locust. It was seen flying around, as if it was searching for something. They say that it wore a long red scarf, and its features are similar to some sort of… ape."_

"…_I see, is it a threat?" the apprentice replied, "No, Sire, but some dragons who arrived yesterday said that they saw the locust fighting one dragon; bare handed!" Now this is intriguing, the King has never heard such feat in a long time. "I assure you, it was no jest, Sire. One of Lady Arturia's child were said to attacked a farm belonged to a pony family. The drake burned a barn, and the locust flew off and assaulted him."_

"_Well, it's the drake's fault for randomly attacking the ponies… Celestia would probably threw a hissy fit at me. Wait, perhaps Little Luna…" The King reminisced briefly, before returning to the present, "It's alright, from what you said, the locust merely defended the ponies from an attack. A perfectly justified action… Were there any… casualties?" The King was somewhat reluctant to hear the answer. He's no stranger to violence, but the battles he fought had purposes, not unlike the greedy dragons who tried to hoard whatever that pleased them. He longed for the day where dragon were living like the old days; prosperous and vigilant. _

"_Fortunately, no casualties has been reported, Your Majesty. Any dragons who attacked first fled before the locust could do them in."_

"_Very well… you may leave."_

_**A few days later…**_

_The Dragon Migration was at hand, it will take a week for all dragons to fly over to the ancient nesting grounds. The Dragon King stayed behind in case of anyone left behind. He decreed that he would personally escort them, and ordered the remaining dragons, including Spryo and Cynder to fly ahead._

_The King was thinking about the locust; a two legged insect who walk straight like an ape may sounded odd to many in these lands, but for the King, it sounded familiar. "…Could it possibly be a human? I have not seen one of them for centuries… I wonder how were it able to enter this realm?" _

_Two days had passed, and there were no signs of any dragons. It was time to leave…_

_Alas, nothing is ever easy…_

"_So, you are the King of Dragons, eh? You will make a fine specimen for my experiments…"_

"_WHO DARES ENTER MY CHAMBERS?! SHOW YOURSELF, INTRUDER!" The King's voiced boomed loudly, his bright blue eyes glew dark blue, how dare an intruder sneak up on him?! _

_The King scanned the area, his mouth steaming with smoke. He was ready to burn the intruder._

"_My, my, how intimidating… No matter, you are no match for my sorceries…"_

"_Hmph! You think mere sorceries would be enough for you to take down I, Bahamut?! I would love to see you try…"_

_Suddenly, Bahamut's head panged in pain. His forelegs were getting weaker, this has never happened before in his life._

"_Well… you asked for it, Your Majesty…" the figure then revealed itself. It was someone, walking on two legs, shrouded in white. Before he could get a closer look, the King lost his consciousness. "Not even the King of Dragons is a match for the might of Gorgom."_

**Author's Note**

**Well, damn! Shit has hit the fans for these guys!**

**Yeah, that's right. Bad guys of the Showa Kamen Rider era is in it too! Here's a hint; they all fell down to the Earth's core in a certain movie.**

**The one with V3 is the one you think it is. For those who don't get it, one hint; it's another creation of Ishinomori Shotaro.**

**Kamen Rider X's colors is based on his manga version. And yes, in this fic he's also based on the SIC figure. But wait, there's more! There's a limited edition SIC figure commemorating Ishinomori Shotaro's 70****th**** birthday (well, according to the box) and that figure is the manga variation of Kamen Rider X, in SIC form! You should check it out, it's a freaking BEAUTIFUL piece of art :D **

**In the TV series, X Rider has black gloves and boots. His body is gray and the area around the cheeks of his helmet is black. In the manga/Limited SIC, however is different; blue gauntlets, red boots, silver body with some platings on his body, and green colored cheeks. Other than that, he still has the stuff he had. Except for the gun, the guys who made the SIC figure of KR X included the gun for some reason for his arsenal, but I guess they did it because it's hella awesome. I think so too XD**

**Yes, it's Bahamut himself in the story! And Spyro and Cynder from the Legend of Spyro games!**

**Bahamut has many versions, but I'm using his Dungeons & Dragons version, where he's silver and has blue eyes. He can also breath ice. His magic is hella insane, TV Tropes said that his pastime is shape shift into a weak old man, and then transform into a dragon to kill the villains trying to harm him for the lulz (Well, to put it simply, is like that lol)**

**Why did I include Spyro and Cynder? Why the hell not?! Yes, that's my usual answer for any questions that starts with a "Why"**

**Besides, I could see Spyro being a big brother figure for Spike, both being purple dragons and all that. Oh, and Amazon will fight Garble (that red teen dragon in the dragon episode) bare handed. Yeah, kinda spoilerish, but you know it's inevitable…**

**Remember, guys:**

"**Be excellent to each other…" -Bill S. Preston, Esq.**

"…**Party on, dudes!" –Theodore Logan.**

***insertexcellentguitarnoisesh ere***


End file.
